


An Out of Control Raging Fire

by Emilia_Rowan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a mess of emotions, Making Love, Porn with some plot, Post 4x22, Smut, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan
Summary: Lena’s mind had been a swirling mess of emotions for days, planning and envisioning how this moment would go. In her mind she had written a dozen different scripts, imagined every possible action and reaction she might take.Or so she thought.





	An Out of Control Raging Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what corner of my mind this crawled out of but... here we are.
> 
> I’ve never written anything quite this explicit before so... fair warning, be gentle.

If anybody asked her later, Lena would blame the alcohol, even though she ran out of scotch five hours before and wasn’t even buzzed. In reality, she knew it wasn’t alcohol that propelled her to call her driver at near midnight and instruct him to take her across town. It wasn’t alcohol that made her pound her heels into the sidewalk or press the call button for the elevator with far more force than necessary. It wasn’t alcohol that brought her to stand outside a familiar metal door, heart pounding against her ribcage, breath caught somewhere in her throat.

It wasn’t alcohol. It was rage.

She knocked on the door so hard that it hurt the bones in her fist, but the slight pain gave her focus. Lena needed focus—her mind had been a swirling mess of emotions for days, planning and envisioning how this moment would go. She hadn’t planned to do this tonight, but she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t bear to leave words left unspoken any longer. She had spent hours sorting through lies and half-truths, and even more hours carefully crafting her own response. In her mind she had written a dozen different scripts, imagined every possible action and reaction she might take.

Or so she thought.

Because in none of Lena’s imagined scenarios had Kara looked so… _soft_. She opened the door wearing short—very short—cotton shorts and an oversized t-shirt that practically hung off her broad shoulders. Her hair was swept back from her face and obviously still damp, and Lena could smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo even standing several feet away.

“Lena?” Kara said, her voice sleepy and concerned and… _soft_.

The sound of Kara’s voice combined with the sight of her dressed like _that_ sent the spinning wheel of emotions in Lena’s head into motion yet again. It spun quickly past anxiety and anguish, bypassed happiness as if it didn’t even exist, and circled all the way back around to red-hot anger where Lena thought it might land, before it clicked once more and settled on desire.

“Lee—“ Kara questioned again, but Lena cut her off. Lena cut her off by pressing her lips against Kara’s, a move that surprised the other woman, if the small squeak she made was any indication. But the sudden act of desire didn’t surprise Lena, though none of her plans had included kissing, because she had wondered what it would be like to kiss Kara Danvers for three years. They needed to talk; Lena needed to shout and rage and probably cry, and she wasn’t sure where either of them would stand once that was over. So before the talking and the screaming and the crying, Lena needed to know what this was like, her lips on Kara’s.

For a moment, Lena understood why Supergirl was called “the Girl of Steel” because Kara’s lips were stiff and unyielding beneath her own, what she imagined it would feel like to kiss hard metal. She almost pulled away, sure that her desires weren’t returned, but then the steel against her lips melted and Kara kissed her back.

Kara was kissing her back.

It amazed Lena, how thin the line between fury and desire really was. Kara kissed her tenderly, as if she were fragile and precious, and something about that made anger flare in Lena’s chest while heat flared somewhere lower down. She pushed Kara roughly into the apartment, barely aware of the door closing behind them until she turned Kara and pressed her body against it. Lena quickly shrugged her coat into the floor before twisting her hands in blonde hair, tangling and pulling, angling the taller woman’s head until their lips slanted hotly. Kara gasped and Lena took advantage, dipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth rapidly, claiming and tasting. Kara tasted sweet and earthy, minty toothpaste and chamomile tea and something so inherently Kara that it made heat rage in Lena’s core.

Something sharp poked Lena’s cheek, and she opened her eyes to see that Kara’s glasses—those _stupid glasses_ —were sliding off her nose and into Lena’s face. Lena frowned and pulled away. Kara’s lips chased hers for more, but Lena held her back. Kara blinked and stared at Lena with dazed blue eyes.

“What—?” Kara’s voice cut off abruptly as Lena reached up and delicately pinched the temples of her glasses.

Their bodies are so intertwined that Lena could feel the other woman’s heart pounding in her chest, could see how she held her breath as Lena pulled the frames from her face, but Kara didn’t try to stop her. Lena pulled the glasses off and folded them neatly before placing them on the small table beside Kara’s door. Kara didn’t speak when Lena looked back into her face, but Lena could see the fear shining in her eyes. Lena frowned, not for the first time, at how obvious it was, at how oblivious she had been. Her anger was still there, anger at Kara from keeping this secret, anger at herself for not seeing it, for being such a fool.

“Lena—“ Kara said, her voice barely a whisper, but once again Lena cut her off with a kiss. She still wasn’t ready for whatever Kara was going to say, but this… Lena _needed_ this.

She poured her anger into the kiss, into the punishing push and pull of her lips, into the way she yanked at blonde strands so hard that it would make a human yelp with pain, but she wasn’t sure if the alien woman could truly feel any of it. But Kara could definitely feel the way Lena ground their hips together because Kara moved in tandem, slotting one strong, bare thigh between Lena’s legs, and their height difference meant that it hit against Lena’s center at just the right angle.

 _Oh_.

Lena was soaked, she could feel it. She didn’t know if it started when she saw Kara or if it started before she ever got to the apartment, but she didn’t care. She reached down and rucked up her skirt so she could get closer to the strong thigh pressed against her, shifted her pelvis so that the angle was just so and…

“Fuck!” she hissed, pulling her lips away from Kara’s so she could breathe through the sensations that surged through her. Lena inhaled sharply against Kara’s neck as she ground hotly against her thigh, but it wasn’t quite enough. She whimpered against golden skin. “Kara…”

Kara’s hands went to her legs, pushing the pencil skirt even higher, until strong fingers twisted under the sides of Lena’s panties. There was a sharp tug followed by a ripping sound, and suddenly there was nothing between Lena’s wet flesh and Kara’s smooth skin.

 _Oh God_. Lena moaned unabashedly as she rolled her hips over and over again, seeking a release that was frustratingly elusive. Kara’s hands rested on her hips, neither pushing nor pulling, letting Lena set the pace. Lena’s hands tangled in the front of Kara’s t-shirt, holding the other woman still and close. She could hear Kara’s breath in her ear but she ignored it, all thoughts focused on chasing her own relief. Kara was nothing, just an object, a statue of steel flesh for Lena to rock against in pursuit of her own pleasure. If she could just get there, if she could have this just once, then maybe…

“ _Rao_ , Lena, you’re so beautiful like this,” Kara breathed into her ear, her tone worshipful, and Lena clenched. She moaned at the praise, increasing her pace as Kara began thrusting slightly to meet Lena’s rolling hips so the contact between them was even harder. “That’s it, Lena, take… Just like that…”

It was too much for Lena: the sound of Kara’s voice so low and breathy in her ear, her heat pressed between Lena’s body and the door, soft and pliant save for the thigh between Lena’s legs, the feeling of that strong, muscular thigh against Lena’s clit. Lena rocked her hips forward once, twice, and on the third roll she came hard, her release shuddering through her body, sending tingles from where she perched on Kara’s thigh out to her fingers and toes. A loud moan echoed through the apartment, and it took Lena a moment to realize that it came from her own throat.

“So beautiful, Lena,” Kara murmured against her temple. Suddenly that flare of anger mixed with desire reared its head again. Lena had thought that it would go away after her release, but it was still there, burning brightly through her mind and body. Kara reached up to stroke through her hair. “Lee—“

Lena pulled away, putting distance between them. Her eyes raked over Kara where she leaned against the door, hair disheveled, breathing ragged, thigh coated with the evidence of Lena’s orgasm. Lena’s eyes raked back up, eyes focusing on Kara’s heaving chest, and she realized there’s no bra under that baggy t-shirt. The sight sent more shockwaves of desire through her.

“Bedroom, now,” Lena commanded. Kara’s eyes widened with surprise at her abruptness, but her pupils were also dilated with arousal. Lena captured Kara’s lips again as they moved away from the door.

The walk through Kara’s studio apartment was short but clumsy. Lena stumbled a bit before kicking her heels off somewhere along the way, but balance was the least of her worries. She was far more focused on keeping her lips against Kara’s. The kisses were all tongue and teeth and hot breath, unleashing years of pent-up desire and anger and desperation for _something_ that neither of them could possibly name in that moment.

Once they reached the bedroom, Lena shoved Kara backward onto the bed. Kara could push her back, could easily overpower her, and yet the blonde woman let Lena move her, fell back willingly and trustingly before scooting herself further onto the bed. The actions pulled at Lena’s heart, but she pushed that emotion down in favor of the surge of power it also gave her. She grinned salaciously as Kara looked up at her, and reached for the buttons on her blouse.

Lena wasn’t normally a tease in the bedroom. Sexual encounters were like business transactions for her, something to be handled as efficiently as possible while still resulting in both parties getting what they want. But Kara’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the first hint of exposed skin and Lena couldn’t help but slow down and savor the expressions on the blonde’s face as she unfastened the buttons of her blouse. She was wearing one of her plain satin bras—she hadn’t exactly planned on being topless at any point that day—but Kara didn’t seem disappointed if the way her Adam’s apple bobbed as she stared at Lena’s breasts was any indication. When Lena reached behind her for the clasp and let the bra slide down her arms to the floor, Kara squeaked and her hands gripped the sheets so tightly Lena thought they might rip. Lena didn’t take as much time with her skirt, shoving it down and kicking it aside with little finesse. Her panties, or whatever remained of them, were somewhere near the apartment door, so Lena stood completely bare. Kara’s eyes raked up and down her body with an expression somewhere between lust and reverence, an expression Lena never imagined she would see on the other woman. It sent a nervous shiver down her spine.

“Your turn,” Lena ordered, trying to shift the attention off herself. She crossed her arms expectantly, only to realize—from Kara’s fixated expression—that her stance put her breasts on display. She raised her brow, which sent Kara into motion. She reached for the hem of her shirt and nearly ripped it as she yanked it over her head, leaving her hair looking even more disheveled and her torso bare. Lena swallowed hard as golden skin came into view. Kara’s chest wasn’t quite as large as her own, but her breasts were perfectly proportioned on her toned frame, topped with dusky pink nipples that Lena burned to put her mouth on. Below her breasts Kara’s torso tapered into defined abs that Lena had caught glimpses of before, but never bared to her like this. Her thighs squeezed together unconsciously at the sight in front of her.

Kara reached down for her shorts but before she could remove them Lena climbed onto the bed, hovering above Kara’s prone form.

“Let me,” she said huskily, dropping a quick kiss against Kara’s lips before sliding her hands down Kara’s sides to the waistband of her shorts. Kara lifted her hips and Lena grasped the elastic and the panties she could feel underneath, pulling them down simultaneously. The elastic caught on one of Kara’s feet, and she kicked them off unceremoniously to land with the other articles of clothing that littered the floor.

Lena’s mouth went dry as she stared at her second-most-pleasing surprise of the day—the first being that Kara responded to her advances at all. Kara was completely bare, pink folds glistening with wetness. Lena didn’t know if it was personal choice or part of being Kryptonian, and she wasn’t going to take the time to ask. Instead she was swept up in the overwhelming curiosity to find out exactly what Supergirl tasted like.

She kissed Kara again, licking into her mouth, before sliding her lips across Kara’s cheek and jaw until she swirled her tongue around her ear. Kara moaned at that, and Lena decided right then that she wanted to coax every wanton sound she could out of the other woman. She smoothed her lips down the ridges of Kara’s neck, tongue darting out briefly, and this time it was Lena who moaned at the sweet and salty taste of golden skin. She peppered kisses across pronounced clavicles and down a shuddering sternum as her fingertips skimmed up the ladder of Kara’s ribcage. She pulled back finally as her hands circled beneath Kara’s breasts, and she glanced up at Kara’s face. Kara nodded rapidly, biting hard on her lip, and Lena closed her hands around the fleshy mounds, squeezing just slightly.

Kara’s moan sent liquid heat through Lena’s bloodstream. She watched Kara’s face as her hands played over her breasts, tracing spirals over the sides before her thumbs smoothed over the peaked tips. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed and she whimpered as Lena played, thrusting her chest further into Lena’s hands. With no warning, Lena bent and laved her tongue over one nipple and then the other, and Kara cried out at the sensation, eyes opening wide again. Lena grinned up at her and lowered back to one side, sucking one pretty pink nipple between her lips and biting down softly before soothing again with her tongue. She worked one side until Kara began thrashing beneath her, only to switch to the other breast and give it the same treatment, staking her claim on Kara’s chest. After several minutes Kara tugged gently at Lena’s hair, pulling her away from the over-sensitized flesh.

“Lena, please,” Kara shuddered, trying to pull Lena up for a kiss, but Lena had different ideas. She resisted Kara’s urging, heading in the opposite direction instead. She planted soft kisses on each of Kara’s abs before nipping at impervious skin that was surprisingly soft. Kara’s body quivered when she realized exactly where Lena was headed, and Lena glanced up to meet comically wide eyes. “Lena…”

“Shh,” Lena coaxed, smoothing her hands down Kara’s sides and planting a kiss to her hipbone. “Let me taste you, Kara.”

Her words and actions quieted any protest Kara might’ve made. The blonde collapsed back into the bed with a sigh as Lena pressed another kiss to her pubic bone before scooting lower. Lena used her thumbs to separate the slick skin and she inhaled, breathing in hints of vanilla body wash but mostly the sharp, feminine smell that was just _Kara_. She blew softly against hot skin and Kara shivered beneath her, hips bucking slightly. Lena grinned at the reaction and blew yet again, watching with fascination as Kara’s abs tensed and released beneath the skin of her stomach. She blew a third time and a whine escaped Kara’s throat.

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara keened, looking down at her and then immediately away, as if the sight of Lena between her legs was too much for her to take.

“Yes, darling,” Lena replied, stroking lightly over Kara’s outer lips, careful to keep her touch light. “Do you need something?”

Kara grunted and her hips shifted in an attempt to get closer to Lena’s face. Lena suppressed a laugh, but Kara’s desperation called to another side of her personality as well. She pressed Kara’s hips down, her touch firm, though she knew Kara could overpower her hold, could easily break her human body using her alien strength. The trust Lena had that Kara would not harm her, and the trust Kara gave to let Lena control her body, were both humbling and empowering.

“What do you need, Kara?” Lena asked, planting soft kisses against Kara’s thighs, growing ever closer to her center but never quite touching it. “You have to use your words, darling. How will I ever know what you want _if you don’t tell me things_?”

It was a petty move, but Lena couldn’t help herself. She watched Kara through hooded eyes, looking for a reaction to her words. Blue eyes widened in realization, but Kara’s hips also bucked with desire.

“Lena?” she whimpered hesitantly, but Lena broke that train of thought by licking along the crease between Kara’s thigh and labia. Kara moaned at the sensation so close to where she needed it. “Lena!”

“Tell me what you need, Kara,” Lena murmured into her thigh. “Ask me for it. _Beg me for it_.”

“I need… I need your mouth,” Kara stammered, throwing an arm over her face in embarrassment.

“You have it,” Lena replied, licking up the opposite crease.

Kara growled into her arm. “Please, Lena, I can’t…”

Lena nudged Kara’s folds with her nose, but she took pity on her. “Do you need my mouth on your cunt, Kara? Is that what you need?”

Kara’s entire body shuddered beneath Lena’s hold at the words. “Fuck, God, _Rao_ , yes, Lena, please, please, _please_ … Oh!”

Kara’s words devolved into incoherent moans and murmurings as Lena licked through her, all the way up to her clit. For a moment Lena was afraid the Kryptonian might actually fly off the bed, but Kara tangled her hands in the sheets instead, grounding herself. Lena took her time exploring every inch of Kara’s folds with her tongue, dipping deep into her before lapping up to her clit. She alternated between long, flat-tongued strokes and quick, pointed flicks, every motion pulling Kara’s taste into her mouth. Lena reveled in the sounds her actions pulled from the other woman’s throat, the low moans when she laved her tongue slowly through her folds, the gasps when she fucked her with her tongue, and the keening cries when Lena sucked her clit into her mouth. Lena kept her movements random, working Kara slowly toward release, but never quite enough to reach her peak before switching to something else.

“Lena…” Kara whined, looking down at her. “ _Lena, please_ …”

Lena pulled her lips away from Kara’s clit with a soft pop, earning a whimper of protest from the blonde. “Yes, darling?”

“More,” Kara groaned, hips bucking. “I need more, I need to… I need to _come_.”

“Hmm, my poor darling,” Lena murmured, diving back into her. She hummed around Kara’s clit before lapping rapidly at the bundle of nerves. Kara’s cries filled her ears, growing higher and higher as her thighs tensed beside Lena’s ears. Lena worked her up, higher and higher, almost to her peak, until…

“ _Lena_!” Kara cried in protest as Lena pulled her lips away yet again, blowing cold air over hot flesh.

“Are you going to beg, Supergirl?” Lena asked, softly licking Kara’s outer lips. Kara’s hips bucked, trying to get more pressure, and Lena lowered her head again. She slid her tongue into Kara’s core, deeper and deeper with each stroke, feasting on Kara’s essence as she fucked her with her tongue. Kara’s moans and gasps were pornographic in Lena’s ears as she ground down on Lena’s face, pushing for more, every muscle in her body growing rigid as Lena drove her to climax.

Again Lena pulled away, leaving Kara shaking in frustration. A stream of lilting words Lena couldn’t understand flowed from her mouth, confusing Lena for a brief moment.

“Are you… cursing in Kryptonese?” Lena asked.

Kara said something else in the unfamiliar tongue before nodding. She seemed unable to form words, at least in English, as she trembled beneath Lena. Her golden skin had taken on a pink blush from her cheeks down to her chest and she shimmered with a thin layer of sweat. Lena felt a surge of power that morphed into pure desire as she looked at the other woman. She had reduced a Super to an incoherent, quivering mess, and she hadn’t even needed Kryptonite to do it.

“Tell me, Kara,” she murmured, pressing a chaste kiss the peak of Kara’s pubic bone once more. “Beg for it, Supergirl.”

A sound somewhere between a growl and a groan ripped from Kara’s throat. “Please, Lena, I need to come. Please, let me come. I need your mouth, your lips, your tongue… Don’t tease me, please, _please_ let me come.”

Lena hummed against Kara’s skin. “See, was that so hard?”

Before Kara could respond, Lena lowered her mouth to her center. She lapped rapidly at Kara’s core, pushing her tongue in deep, stroking up against the rough skin at the top of Kara’s hole. Kara’s breath came faster and faster, keening cries escaped her lips, and her muscles tensed as she chased her release against Lena’s mouth. Just before it seemed that her entire body might snap with the tension, Lena moved her mouth quickly over Kara’s pulsing clit and sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks with the pressure, and moaned against her.

Lena had never seen anything as beautiful as watching Kara Danvers come. Her muscles strained and her back arched off the mattress, thrusting her breasts up into the air as if in offering. The muscles and tendons in her neck strained, her hands gripped the sheets at her sides until her knuckles were white, and she pressed her head back deeply into the pillow. Her breath froze somewhere in her throat as her lips parted in a silent cry, and her eyes rolled back before closing tightly, small lines forming in their corners. She hovered like that for what seemed like forever but was really only milliseconds, like a statue of pure ecstasy, stuck in limbo.

Finally Kara sucked in a deep breath and collapsed back into the mattress, body of steel melting once again into the covers. A low moan escaped her throat as Lena continued lapping at her softly, coaxing her through the aftershocks. Blonde strands scattered around her like a halo, with a few twigs sticking to her sweat-dampened skin. Finally her eyes flickered open and her hands released their stranglehold on the sheets, instead reaching down for Lena and gently but insistently pulling her up and away from Kara’s core.

Lena went willingly, pushing herself up Kara’s body until she hovered above her. She looked down into drowsy, satiated blue eyes and felt emotions she had tried to fight swell in her chest. Kara twisted a hand at the base of Lena’s skull and pulled her down into a kiss.

Kara’s kiss was worshipful, a plea and a thank you and a promise all mixed into one. The heat of desire was still there but instead of a violent blaze it hung over them like a heavy fog that they breathed in between the push and pull of lips. Lena gasped as exertion and emotion made it difficult to breathe and Kara’s tongue licked into her mouth, pulling her own into an intimate dance unlike anything they had done before. One of Kara’s hands stroked through Lena’s hair while the other gently cupped her cheek, thumb stroking Lena’s cheek with feather-like softness.

Lena pulled away with a shuddering gasp. Kara’s tenderness pulled at emotions she wasn’t ready to address, pain and bliss and fear that she had shoved into boxes and hidden in the deepest corners of her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes flickered from Kara’s concerned expression around the bedroom, taking inventory of where her clothing had landed in the floor. She wondered if Kara would use her superspeed to stop her if she bolted now.

Kara must’ve sensed her rising panic because in a single breath Lena was no longer upright in the bed but on her back, pinned between a radiant Kryptonian. Kara inspected her face with sharp focus, watching for fear or resistance, while her hands made soothing strokes up and down Lena’s arms. After several long moments Lena’s breathing slowed and she sank into the sheets below her, though her mind was still swirling.

“You’re okay,” Kara murmured, dipping her head. She paused a hairsbreadth away from Lena’s lips and glanced up at her, seeking permission. Lena gave the slightest nod, and Kara’s lips captured hers once again.

Kara’s kiss was slow and, at first, downright chaste. She teased and worshipped Lena with soft presses of her lips, gently pulling and stroking until Lena thought she might go mad. When Kara finally sucked Lena’s bottom lip into her mouth and smoothed her tongue across it, Lena opened with a sigh. Kara’s tongue stroked softly into Lena’s mouth, soft and exploratory and not at all demanding, but it stole Lena’s breath either way.

Mouth occupied, Kara’s hands were not idle. She braced herself on one elbow, holding her torso above Lena’s, her hand gently rubbing Lena’s back as much as the space allowed. Her other hand cupped Lena’s cheek briefly before moving down. Kara’s fingers traced softly down the rigid muscles of Lena’s neck, over sharp clavicles, down to cup one of Lena’s breasts. She moaned appreciatively into Lena’s mouth as she held the soft weight and squeezed slightly before gently stroking her thumb over Lena’s nipple. Lena let out an almost pornographic moan as the sensations flowed through her body, but Kara swallowed the sound in her mouth gracefully before her lips pulled away.

Kara pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Lena’s jaw and neck, following the path her fingers had taken. She paused momentarily on Lena’s neck, nipping at the prominent freckle there, before moving lower. She licked across Lena’s clavicles, skin Lena had seen her gaze at longingly before but never dreamed that it was actually in desire. Finally her lips pressed light kisses down the swell of Lena’s breasts, gentle against the soft skin. Her lips hovered for a moment, hot breath fanning over sensitive skin, before lowering her head to Lena’s nipple.

Lena’s head fell back into the pillow and she cried out into the heavy air of Kara’s bedroom. Kara moaned against her skin in response, and the sensation made Lena whimper again. It was a relentless cycle, Kara licking or sucking at Lena’s breasts would cause Lena to make some uncontrolled outcry, Kara would moan appreciatively, and the resulting vibrations would send Lena into a tailspin. Lena clung to Kara’s shoulders as the warmth of her mouth sent bolts to her core and made her clench against nothing.

“Kara,” she finally groaned, hands pushing and pulling, unsure of what she wanted. Kara moved lower, pressing soft, reverent kisses to the soft skin of Lena’s stomach, before trailing back up, kissing and licking up her sternum before finally hovering above her lips yet again. Kara’s eyes glimmered in the dim light of the bedroom, looking at Lena with tender affection that unlocked yet another of the boxes she had shoved aside. “ _Kara_ …”

“I want to watch you,” Kara murmured before pressing her lips gently against Lena’s and moving her hand from where it rested below Lena’s breasts.

Her hand trailed down Lena’s abdomen, stroking small, circular patterns that made Lena’s muscles clench and goosebumps rise on the soft skin there. She shuddered as Kara’s hand gradually, finally made its way lower, through damp, dark curls to the hot pink flesh below.

Kara’s lips left Lena’s with a gasp as her fingers slid through her slick heat. “ _Rao_ , Lena…”

Her amazed murmur sent another wave of heat and emotion through Lena. Kara’s fingertips found her clit and she began tracing gentle circles over the wet, swollen flesh, applying steady pressure that slowly built Lena up.

“K—Kara,” Lena whimpered, hips bucking with each pass of Kara’s fingertips. Her arms wrapped around Kara’s shoulders and torso, pulling her closer. Kara’s chest barely grazed the tips of her breasts as the blonde fought to keep just enough space between them to be able to maneuver her hand, but it was enough to make Lena moan and arch her back for more contact.

“That’s it,” Kara murmured, pressing soft, reverent kisses to Lena’s cheek and jaw between breaths. Suddenly her fingers left Lena’s clit, and Lena moaned at the change of pace before gasping as two digits stroked softly over her entrance. Kara pulled her head back slightly to catch Lena’s gaze. “Is this alright?”

Lena nodded frantically, almost knocking her forehead against Kara’s. She gasped as Kara’s fingers swirled, spreading her liberal wetness, before gently pushing inside her.

“Oh… _Oh_!” Lena exclaimed, digging her nails into Kara’s shoulders.

“Am I hurting you?” Kara asked, freezing with just the tips of her fingers inside Lena.

“No, no, just…” Lena blinked rapidly, unable to find words. “Just please don’t stop, Kara. Fuck me, please.”

Kara didn’t move. Instead she nudged Lena’s nose with the tip of her own, demanding with her motions and her own heavy gaze that Lena meet her eyes. When Lena looked into those blue eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the emotions she could read there.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara whispered against her lips. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

The profanity sounded so wrong from Kara’s full lips that Lena couldn’t help but believe her. “You’re not?”

“No,” Kara said, her voice low and solemn. “I’m going to make love to you.”

With that Kara’s long, slender fingers thrust to the knuckle into Lena’s heat. Lena moaned and clung to Kara’s shoulder and torso, but her eyes never left Kara’s even as she withdrew again. Kara thrust slowly but deeply, curling her fingers every time she withdrew, palm rubbing Lena’s clit with every movement, working Lena up gradually. Lena held her tightly, her hands on Kara the only anchor keeping her together as she gazed into her eyes and their panting breaths mingled in the barely-there space between them.

“Kara,” Lena sobbed as the sensations built to something that was almost too much but not quite enough. The stretch and the push and pull coaxed her closer and closer toward release. Her body tensed for her orgasm, but it hovered, just out of reach. She felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, and if she jumped then she might fly but she might also fall, and that terrified her. Her body trembled with a mixture of arousal and fear. “I’m so close... _Kara_!”

“I’ve got you, _zhao_ ,” Kara murmured against her lips. “I’ve got you, my love. I’m right here.”

With that Kara moved until her hips were pressed against the back of her hand and she doubled her efforts, thrusting her hips with each drive of her fingers so there was even more strength behind the motion. Lena knew that Kara had to strength to rip her apart, and yet she kept her movements measured, a perfect point between tender and forceful. She was relentless but reverent as she thrust into Lena, and her breath came in rapid pants against Lena’s neck.

“Promise?” Lena moaned as she came even closer to the precipice, barely holding on by her fingertips.

“ _Always_ ,” Kara shuddered into her ear.

Lena crashed over the edge with a scream and a sigh. Her vision went white, as her body went taut and it suddenly felt as if she was flying, but she could still feel Kara’s body against her own, her arms wrapped protectively around her, one hand still thrusting softly to ease her through her orgasm as her muscles clenched hot between her legs.

When awareness finally returned, Lena felt boneless. Kara was still hovering above her, fingers softly stroking her through the aftershocks, pressing soft kisses to her face. Sensation returned gradually, first to Lena’s legs that framed Kara’s hips, then to her arms that held Kara tightly against her, and finally to the damp trails that streamed down her cheeks.

Lena had never cried after sex. Even after she lost her virginity to a fumbling idiot who caused nothing but pain and disappointment, she merely stiffened her jaw and went back to completing her physics homework. But here, in Kara’s arms, after _that_ … she cried. And once she realized she was crying, Lena couldn’t stop; instead silent tears turned into sobs that racked her body in uncontrollable shudders.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kara murmured, wrapping Lena in strong arms. Lena thrashed against her, one second pushing her away and the next pulling her closer, as emotions like tsunamis crashed into her. Everything she had bottled up since she found out who and what Kara really was, and everything before that, since the day Kara Danvers walked into her office at L-Corp, it all buffeted her until it felt like she might drown.

“I’m sorry,” Lena whimpered finally. Kara froze in her ministrations, the soothing palm that had been circling against Lena’s back stopping in its tracks.

“Shouldn’t I be the one apologizing?” she asked, voice soft and fearful.

Lena looked up into eyes that were just as tearful as her own. Kara’s fear mirrored her own, but there was something else, something that had been there for a long time, Lena realized. It was there in the way Kara Danvers would look at her over takeout containers, and in the way Supergirl would protect her fiercely and tenderly. It was something that had been there for Lena as well, an emotion she had fought down because how could she feel something like that for two very different people? And yet now it made sense: she hadn’t fallen in love with two people, she had loved one person in two forms, and while her heart had figured it out long ago, her mind had just now begun to wrap itself around the truth.

Lena reached up and stroked the side of Kara’s face. They were both stretched out on their sides, facing each other, completely naked. Kara’s glasses were gone, her hair was loose, but she was also bare of any cardigans or supersuits. Before her was someone not quite Supergirl but not quite Kara Danvers either. She was a woman— an alien, yes—but just a woman.

It seemed like a good way to start anew.

“What’s your real name?” Lena asked, because somehow this seemed like the most pressing question in her mind. She needed to know who she was in bed with now, who she had fucked, who she had made love to, and who she wanted to wake up beside the next morning and, perhaps, every morning after that.

“My name,” the woman before her said with a soft smile, “is Kara Zor-El.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments guys, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
